The present application relates to railcar stop devices, systems and methods for controlling travel of one or more railcars along a set of rails, for example, on a sloped surface in a railway yard. In one example, a system and a device includes two railcar stops, each of which is selectively movable between a first position wherein the railcar is free to travel along the set of rails, and a second position wherein the railcar stop is configured to engage the tread of at least one of the wheels of the railcar to thereby stop and prevent travel of the railcar in at least a first direction along the rails. Each railcar stop is further configured to be selectively movable in the first direction along the rails from the second position to a third position to thereby disengage the railcar stop from the tread and the flange of the at least one of the wheels. The railcar stops are separately actuated by first and second drive arrangements coupled to a mounting frame that is selectively movable relative to the rails.